With the rapid development of mobile network, more and more enterprise office systems are migrated to mobile terminals, which brings a series of new issues. The issues may include how to provide secure access to the corporate intranet from the mobile office system, how to implement a centralized management of the mobile devices and applications, how to ensure data security when a device is lost, etc. EMM (Enterprise Mobile Management) technologies are developed to address these issues. When implementing mobile information operation, business may utilize EMM technologies to build a management platform to arrange and control enterprise applications.
One of the key features of EMM is to provide various APPs with capabilities to securely connect to the corporate intranet. The principle is to inject a secure tunnel module to the various APPs. The secure tunnel module may hijack the original network connection of the APP, redirect the network connection to the corporate VPN (Virtual Private Network) through the secure tunnel, and connect to the corporate intranet server through the corporate VPN. Thus, a mobile APP may connect to the corporate intranet at any location.
Before EMM establishes the secure tunnel to connect the APP to the corporate intranet, an identity authentication process needs to be performed. Only authenticated users may use the secure tunnel. When an APP visits the corporate intranet system, there is also an authentication process. Although a secure tunnel is established for the APP, a user may need to input login information twice to actually access the intranet system, which may affect the user experience.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.